Un jour vous ne pourrez plus résister
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth a reconstruit sa vie et à tourné le dos à la piraterie... Jusqu'au jour où le destin la rattrape.


**Disclaimer: Jack & Lizzie sont à Disney, les autres à moi**

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle petite histoire , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Un jour, vous ne pourrez plus résister **

Elizabeth Swann Turner soupira lourdement en refermant sa porte. Elle était épuisée. Cela faisait cinq mois que Will était parti et quatre qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans une taverne pour assurer sa subsistance. Et encore s'estimait elle heureuse d'avoir trouver un emploi.

Le mois qui avait suivi le départ de Will avait été difficile. Elle avait d'abord caressé l'idée de reprendre la mer avant de renoncer. L'Empress et les pirates étaient loin et peu de navires mouillaient sur l'île isolée où Will et elle avaient consommé leur union.

Elle avait donc subsisté avec difficultés jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit lasse des poissons maladroitement pêchés qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle avait de la chance. Elle avait cherché du travail. Au bout de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, elle avait fini par s'entendre avec le tavernier. Le gîte et le couvert en échange de son service. L'homme était veuf et jusqu'à présent n'avait pas essayé de revenir sur leur accord ni de lui donner un autre tour.

« Estrella ! » appela-t-il soudain.

Elizabeth mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'elle avait décliné l'identité de son ancienne femme de chambre et finit par se précipiter à la porte.

« Monsieur Bodges ?

- Des clients viennent d'arriver petite »

Elizabeth retint un soupir de lassitude. Elle était véritablement épuisée. Pourtant elle noua son tablier blanc autour de sa taille et descendit l'escalier. Son logement et sa nourriture dépendaient de sa bonne volonté.

Elle eut un haut de cœur en reconnaissant l'uniforme des soldats et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle. Bodges la vit et la poussa vers le groupe

« Allons remue toi ma jolie. Ce ne sont que des soldats, ils ne vont pas te manger »

Elizabeth déglutit et baissa le visage.

« Que désirez vous boire? » demanda-t-elle, tremblante à l'idée d'être reconnue.

Un des soldats lui lança un regard négligent.

« Le meilleur whisky et de quoi se restaurer. Ce soir nous fêtons une victoire »

Trop heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Elizabeth retourna voir son patron

« Ils veulent du whisky et de quoi manger

- J'ai entendu. Tu es toute pâle… C'est les uniformes qui te font cet effet là ? » lui demanda Bodges d'un ton soupçonneux.

Elizabeth frémit et secoua la tête.

« Va les servir » Ordonna Bodges.

Elizabeth prit maladroitement le lourd plateau qu'il lui tendait et commença à avancer à pas prudents.

« Et souris un peu Estrella, les soldats aiment les jolis minois »

Elizabeth lui répondit par un grand sourire sarcastique et se dirigea vers la table.

« Ah voilà à boire ! » Tonna l'un des soldats qui ne devait pas être à son premier verre.

Elizabeth posa les boissons et ramassa son plateau. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand la main d'un officier se referma sur son poignet. Une peur viscérale lui tordit les entrailles et elle releva les yeux

« Tiens nous compagnie ma belle.

- J'ai du travail, prétexta Elizabeth

- Il n'y a que nous ce soir. Assied toi » ordonna l'homme en la dévisageant.

Elizabeth obéit et lança un regard suppliant à Bodges. Ce dernier s'approcha de la table.

« Je vois que vous appréciez ma petite Estrella capitaine.

- Elle est ravissante, commenta l'homme. Comment allez vous Arnold ?

- Et bien les affaires sont ce qu'elles sont… »

Elizabeth déglutit. Ça partait mal. Elle avait compté sur Bodges pour la sortir de là mais il n'en avait de toute évidence pas l'intention.

« On s'est déjà vu non ? » lui demanda brusquement un jeune soldat.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta. Elle coula un regard vers le jeune homme et frémit. C'était l'un des hommes de James Norrington.

« Je crois pas… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante tout en évaluant ses chances de s'emparer d'une épée et de s'en servir pour leur échapper.

Le voisin du jeune soldat éclata de rire

« Ferguson faudrait que tu changes de méthode pour approcher les filles »

Sa réflexion causa un éclat de rire général et Elizabeth baissa le visage pour masquer son soulagement. Ferguson secoua la tête

« Non je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vue. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Estrella… répondit Elizabeth dans un filet de voix.

- D'où venez vous ?

- D'Écosse. Répondit Elizabeth à la hâte

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Ferguson d'un ton joyeux. Quelle ville ? »

Elizabeth blêmit. Elle ne se souvenait d'aucun nom de villes écossaises… Une fois de plus un soldat vint involontairement à son secours.

« Allez Ferguson, laisse la mignonne tranquille… Et toi Estrella vient donc sur mes genoux »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard glacial mais Bodges la força à se lever.

« Allez Estrella, les hommes du capitaine sont des très bons clients »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le bras du soldat se glissa autour de sa taille et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux.

La jeune femme frémit lorsqu'il posa sa grosse main sur sa cuisse et se retint de le gifler.

« Je vais chercher de quoi vous resservir » annonça-t-elle.

Le soldat prit l'air outré mais Elizabeth se redressa fermement.

« Elle va revenir, le rassura Bodges. Alors que fêtez vous ?

- La prise du siècle ! S'exclama le capitaine. Un pirate. Et pas n'importe lequel, Jack Sparrow en personne ! »

Elizabeth manqua de laisser tomber la bouteille qu'elle tenait. Son cœur s'affola. Jack … Jack avait été pris !

« Sparrow ? Demanda Bodges. Jamais entendu parler…

- On le dit très proche de leur roi. C'est elle qu'on cherche à attraper. Sparrow sera pendu mais avant on espère qu'il nous dira où elle se cache.

- Si on la prend notre carrière est assurée. Compléta un soldat.

- Cette fille est la pire plaie de Port Royal . Une garce dont la tête est mise à prix »

Elizabeth frissonna et jeta un regard en direction de la porte. S'enfuir semblait être une bonne idée… D'un autre côté, aucun des soldats ne semblait se douter que ce qu'ils cherchaient était sous leurs nez.

« Estrella dépêche toi » la rappela Bodges.

Elizabeth affermit sa prise sur la bouteille. Il était trop tard pour fuir. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et s'empressa de remplir les verres.

« Je l'ai mis dans ton étable au fait. Il tiendra compagnie aux vaches» Déclara le capitaine.

Le sang d'Elizabeth ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna vers l'homme

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'échappe ? Demanda-t-elle en affectant la peur

- Avec les fers qu'il a aux mains et aux chevilles ? Sans oublier les chaînes dont il est couvert .Aucune chance ma jolie… Et du reste je suis le seul à avoir la clef. » Pavoisa-t-il en lui montrant une petite clef dorée.

Elizabeth la suivit du regard pendant que le capitaine la rangeait dans son veston. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle en ait conscience et elle s'approcha de l'homme

« Ce doit être vraiment terrible d'être confronté à des hommes aussi dangereux » susurra t'elle en prenant l'air apeuré.

Le capitaine se redressa et bomba le torse

« Pour sûr que ces hors la loi ne méritent même pas le nom d'hommes mais c'est notre devoir de protéger les plus faibles de leurs méfaits »

Imbécile, songea Elizabeth tout en prenant l'air fasciné.

« C'est tellement courageux.. » s'extasia t'elle.

Le capitaine sourit avec fierté et recula sa chaise

« Une bien gentille petite serveuse que tu as trouvé là Arnold »déclara t'il en tapotant sa cuisse.

Elizabeth refoula une vague nausée et s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme sous le regard satisfait de son patron.

« Pour sûr, elle est pas douée pour servir le rhum mais elle sait y faire avec les hommes » affirma t'il en adressant un clin d'oeil au capitaine.

Une vague de ressentiment monta en Elizabeth et elle jeta un regard noir à l'aubergiste qui l'ignorait totalement.. La main du capitaine se posa sur sa cuisse et elle se retint à grand peine de le gifler. Au lieu de cela elle lui fit un grand sourire.

La demi heure qui suivit mit à rude épreuve sa patience et Elizabeth endura stoïquement les fanfaronnades des soldats et les avances grossières du capitaine. Elle ne cessait de penser à la clef que l'homme gardait dans son veston. Il lui suffisait de s'en emparer et Jack serait libre. Bien sûr le plus sage serait de le laisser s'en sortir seul... mais elle l'avait déjà laissé une fois derrière elle et même si c'était alors la seule chose à faire, elle ne se l'était pas pardonné. Le capitaine lui offrait une chance de se racheter, aux yeux de Jack comme aux siens. Elle ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

Elle s'avisa que les bouteilles étaient vides et se redressa avec un sourire onctueux

« Je vous ressers officiers ?

- Ça c'est une fille qui sait parler aux hommes » s'exclama le capitaine.

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la réserve.

Elle cherchait l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle puisse trouver lorsque Bodges la rejoignit

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Estrella, le capitaine s'impatiente »

Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas oublié la manière dont il avait laissé le soldat prendre des libertés avec elle , le toisa froidement

« Il me semble avoir été embauchée pour servir les clients Mr Bodges. Et pour cela uniquement »

Bodges la saisit brutalement par le bras et Elizabeth retint un gémissement de douleur et de rage. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur, rouge de colère et lui souffla son haleine chargée au visage.

« Écoute moi bien ma belle. Je t'ai laissée faire comme tu voulais pasque t'es nouvelle dans le métier et que les marins qui viennent là tout les jours continueront à le faire que tu sois là ou pas. Mais c'est hors de question que tu prennes tes grands airs avec le capitaine »

Elizabeth le regarda avec dégoût et l'homme poursuivit

« Alors tu vas être gentille avec lui et lui donner ce qu'il veut sinon c'est la porte qui t'attend ma belle et alors on verra bien si tu feras encore la fine bouche quand tu crèveras de faim »

Elizabeth serra le goulot de la bouteille et le fixa.

« J'ai été bien gentil de te donner un toit et à manger alors que tu sortais de je ne sais où. Maintenant faut rembourser ta dette »

Les doigts d'Elizabeth se relâchèrent et elle sourit légèrement

« Ne vous en faites pas Mr Bodges je saurais vous récompenser de vos bontés » ironisa t'elle avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Elle traversa la salle et rejoignit le groupe de soldats.

« Notre meilleur whisky » annonça t'elle en servant le capitaine.

Ferguson la fixa et Elizabeth lui rendit son regard avec hardiesse

« Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu, s'entêta t'il

- Allez Ferg laisse tomber, la fille ne s'intéresse qu'au capitaine ! » S'exclama son voisin en adressant un clin d'oeil égrillard à son supérieur.

Ferguson secoua la tête et but lentement

« Mais où était ce ... » se demanda t'il

Elizabeth l'ignora résolument et se pencha sur le capitaine.

Deux bouteilles plus tard, le capitaine fourrageait dans le décolleté d'Elizabeth qui sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge à son contact. Elle dissimula sa répulsion derrière un sourire et se dégagea

« Allez ma belle on est entre nous » glosa le capitaine

Bodges la fixa avec insistance et Elizabeth se força à passer ses bras autour du cou de l'officier

« Je préfère être seule avec un homme... » lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille

Le capitaine éclata de rire et soupesa l'un de ses seins

« Arnold t'as pas une chambre libre à l'étage. Ta nouvelle servante est une timide »

Elizabeth se força à nouveau à sourire et l'aubergiste lança un trousseau de clefs au capitaine

« T'as qu'à prendre la chambre habituelle »

Le soldat le rattrapa avec maladresse et chancela

« Je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider un peu Estrella » ricana t'il

Elizabeth baissa la tête et glissa son bras autour de la taille de l'homme sous les rires et exclamations égrillardes des autres

« Continuez à boire, c'est la prime de la capture de Sparrow qui régale » s'exclama l'officier.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. A mi chemin l'officier s'arrêta et elle sentit ses mains palper sa robe

« Le repos du soldat » souffla l'autre dans son cou

Elizabeth se dégagea avec douceur et continua à avancer

« Nous sommes presque à la chambre » annonça t'elle avec un sourire complice.

Le capitaine franchit avec peine les derniers mètres et Elizabeth referma la porte sur eux avec soulagement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle sentit le corps de l'homme s'abattre sur elle et la plaquer contre le mur. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'il tenta de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne et le repoussa légèrement

« Pas comme ça » déclara t'elle

Le regard du capitaine s'obscurcit et elle laissa ses main glisser jusqu'à sa ceinture et entreprit de la défaire.

« Ah, apprécia le capitaine. Je préfère ça

- Fermez les yeux ça n'en sera que meilleur. » susurra Elizabeth en glissant sa main dans son fut pour y frôler un morceau de chair

A son grand soulagement il obéit. Elizabeth sourit et tendit sa main libre en direction du chandelier

« Mmmm oui t'es douée »

T'as pas idée, songea Elizabeth en abattant de toutes ses forces le lourd chandelier sur la tempe de l'officier.

L'homme s'écroula à terre et Elizabeth s'empressa de fouiller son veston sans s'émouvoir du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Sa main se referma sur la clef qu'il avait exhibée quelques heures plus tôt et elle la glissa dans son décolleté. Une fois cela fait, elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de lien pouvant immobiliser l'homme. Elle déchira les draps d'un geste rageur et lui bâillonna la bouche avant de ligoter ses bras et ses pieds. Cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à le retenir mais au moins serait il retardé. Elle grimaça de dégoût à la vue du sang qui poissait ses doigts et les essuya sur son tablier avant de se relever. Là elle ramassa le ceinturon de l'homme et dédaigna l'épée pour le pistolet qu'elle coinça entre son tablier et son jupon

Elizabeth entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et se glissa à l'extérieur. En bas, les hommes chantaient des chansons grivoises à pleine voix. Elle avança de quelques pas puis revint en arrière pour ramasser le trousseau de clefs de l'aubergiste. Sans faire de bruit elle referma la porte à clef et enfonça le trousseau dans sa poche.

En bas les hommes continuaient leur vacarme. Elizabeth fixa l'escalier. La salle donnait sur ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait l'emprunter sans être vue. Elle retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. En prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et grimaça à la vue de la meule de foin qui pourrissait plus bas. Maintenant qu'elle y était ça ne lui semblait plus être une si bonne idée. Des rires lui parvinrent de la salle et Elizabeth regarda avec angoisse la paille.

« Allez Elizabeth tu as fait le plus dur » s'encouragea t'elle à mi voix.

Le bruit d'une chaise la fit sursauter et elle entendit la voix de l'aubergiste

« Une dernière ? »

Elizabeth soupira. Si elle attendait qu'ils aillent se coucher cela pourrait durer jusqu'au matin. Et là il serait non seulement trop tard mais en plus tout ses efforts auraient été vains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pourvu que je ne me casse rien, pria t'elle avant de sauter dans le vide.

Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus bas dans un nuage de paille et tata ses membres avec précaution. Un sourire soulagé lui échappa. Elle n'avait rien. Elle se redressa maladroitement et s'empressa de remettre ses chaussures qui l'avaient précédées dans sa chute. Puis, elle courut jusqu'à l'étable. Elle se félicita d'avoir emporter le trousseau de clef de l'aubergiste en butant sur la porte fermée. Elle passa rapidement en revue toutes les clefs et au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux elle déverrouilla la porte. Sans faire de bruit, elle se faufila et referma soigneusement derrière elle

« Oh on dirait qu'un de nos bons amis de la Compagnie se sent seul,railla une voix. Désolé mon gars mais je préfère les filles »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire. Même enchaîné, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de pavoiser

« J'en suis ravie pour vous Jack » répondit elle en s'approchant.

Le pirate se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux

« Elizabeth ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire, ravie au fond de retrouver le pirate. Jack la détailla

« Blah ce genre de vêtement ne vous va pas du tout, vous devriez porter une jolie robe plutôt que cette horreur

- Vous devriez au contraire remercier cette robe de servante Jack, sans elle je n'aurait jamais pu m'emparer de ceci » répondit Elizabeth en exhibant la clef qu'elle avait volé au capitaine.

Jack eut un léger sourire

« Agréable cachette trésor, puis je savoir comment cette clef a pu se retrouver dans un endroit aussi ... plaisant

- Plus tard, on a pas toute la nuit, répondit Elizabeth en se penchant pour déverrouiller ses fers

- Prenez votre temps…La vue est... plus qu'intéressante. » murmura Jack en fixant la jeune femme agenouillée

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'un un hurlement les fit sursauter

« Je sais où je l'ai vue ! »

Elizabeth frémit et se dépêcha de libérer les chevilles de Jack

« Un problème trésor ?

- A votre avis. ragea t'elle. Levez vous »

Un nouveau cri retentit

« Elle a tué le capitaine ! »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et Jack la prit par le bras

« La sortie Elizabeth vite

- Par là » répondit elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Jack l'aida à l'ouvrir et ils s'élancèrent dans les ténèbres, courant à l'aveuglette.

« Ils s'enfuient ! » hurla une voix derrière eux

Elizabeth souffla lourdement et Jack lui prit la main

« Ne vous arrêtez pas, courez comme vous n'avez jamais couru » lui jeta t'il.

Le coeur affolé, la respiration a demi coupée, Elizabeth se laissa entraîner. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des mois. Derrière eux les pas se rapprochaient.

« Ils foncent vers la falaise » entendit elle

Elizabeth frémit. L'homme avait raison , leur course folle les emmenait droit vers les rochers

« Jack » tenta t'elle à bout de souffle

Le pirate ralentit à peine

« Les rochers ou la corde » répondit il d'une voix entrecoupée

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire qu'elle se retrouva en train de tomber. Un hurlement lui échappa et elle sentit vaguement la main de Jack serrer la sienne.

Son corps sombra dans l'eau glacée, un voile noir recouvrit ses pensées

()()

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux son premier réflexe fut de recracher l'eau qui emplissait ses poumons. Puis elle se tourna vers Jack

« Joli saut » apprécia t'il

Elizabeth le regarda avec colère

« Vous avez failli nous tuer !

- Au contraire trésor, j'ai sauvé nos deux vies. Enfin plus exactement la votre vu que vous vous êtes évanouie »

Elizabeth frissonna et Jack glissa son manteau autour de ses épaules

« Il est trempé navré »

Elizabeth sourit d'un air incertain

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissée me noyer...

- Je sauve votre vie, vous sauvez la mienne. Il me semble que ça a toujours été ainsi trésor »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Jack se laissa aller en arrière pour s'appuyer contre la roche. Elle vit ses dents briller à la lumière de la lune et regarda autour d'elle

« Où sommes nous ?

- Nous avons, enfin j'ai nagé jusqu'à une petite crique, les hommes ne nous trouveront pas »

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Ce sont des habitués, ils connaissent certainement cet endroit

- Sauf qu'ils nous croient morts trésor »

Elizabeth fit une petite moue peu convaincue puis resserra le vêtement autour d'elle

« Comment avez vous su que j'étais ici ? » lui demanda Jack

Elizabeth secoua la tête .

« Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que les soldats ne se vantent de leur prise. Je travaille dans cette auberge depuis quelque mois, enfin travaillais » soupira t'elle

Maintenant que l'exaltation de la libération de Jack et de leur fuite était passée, elle songea avec amertume à la sécurité à laquelle elle venait de renoncer. Tout cela était bien beau et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé Jack mais ...qu'allait elle faire ?

Jack posa un regard sombre sur elle

« Un problème Lizzie ?

- Non... rien Jack excepté le fait que je viens de ruiner en quelques heures les efforts que je fais depuis des mois pour retrouver une vie normale » répondit elle avec acrimonie

Jack sourit moqueusement

« Une vie normale ? Servir des chopes de rhum à des soldats ?

- Il n'y a pas que les soldats et que vouliez vous que je fasse d'autre ? » pesta Elizabeth

Jack s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec sérieux

« Avez vous pensé... reprendre la mer ?

- Non . Cette vie là n'est pas pour moi. » mentit Elizabeth en baissant les yeux..

Jack sourit avec ironie et posa machinalement ses yeux sur son décolleté

« Comment avez vous obtenu la clef de mes fers ?

- Je suis montée dans une chambre avec le capitaine après avoir supporté ses fanfaronnades et celles de ses hommes pendant plus de trois heures.

- Oh... Et une fois dans la chambre vous l'avez persuadé de vous donner la clef je suppose ? »

Elizabeth le regarda et fut surprise de la rage qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qui démentait sa nonchalance

« Je l'ai assommé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me toucher

- Bien, souffla Jack. Et ensuite vous êtes venue me chercher

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien » rétorqua Elizabeth

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua.

« Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez fait pour moi ? »

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement

« Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel pirate

-Menteuse. » Souffla Jack en se rapprochant dangereusement.

La bouche sèche, Elizabeth le fixa

« Que faites vous ?

- Restez avec moi » répondit Jack

Elizabeth se troubla

« Quoi ?

- Venez avec moi Lizzie... Vous aurez beau essayer de mener ce que vous appelez une vie normale, vous êtes un pirate. Arrêtez de vous persuader du contraire... Suivez moi et ensemble nous ..nous

- Nous ? répéta Elizabeth dont le coeur venait de faire une brusque embardée

- Nous écumerons les flots et nous trouverons la Fontaine de Jouvence » s'anima Jack.

Elizabeth le regarda avec incertitude

« Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais » répondit Jack en plongeant son regard dans le sien

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Jack, je ne sais pas, je

- Dites oui »

Elle hésita et Jack reprit

« Ça pourrait marcher trésor, deux gouttes d'eau vous vous rappelez ? Ne partez pas cette fois Lizzie. Ne me fuyez pas. Nous sommes pareils vous et moi…

- Ce n'est pas vr... » commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre.

Cette nuit, elle avait tué un homme pour en sauver un autre... Elle n'avait pas à choisir puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait

« Elizabeth,plaida Jack

- Oui,souffla t'elle. Je viendrais avec vous si c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez »

Jack lui fit un sourire et glissa sa main le long de sa joue

« Je savais que vous finiriez par venir de mon côté... Qu'un jour vous ne pourriez plus résister » murmura t'il en suivant les contours de son visage

Elizabeth déglutit et avança instinctivement vers lui. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur entama une course folle. Les lèvres de Jack se posèrent sur les siennes et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou.

« Vous et moi » murmura t'il sur sa bouche avant de la reprendre avec exigence

Elizabeth ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le sol de la crique. Jack avait raison... Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'appel de l'océan... Les lèvres de Jack reprirent les siennes et elle sourit tristement.. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus résister à Jack...


End file.
